


Cherry Lips, Crystal Skies

by spiritualmachines



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Food Porn, Infidelity, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritualmachines/pseuds/spiritualmachines
Summary: Excerpt:”Darling you're a nightmare dressed like a daydream.”Prompt: Cold EmbracePhoto:Click





	Cherry Lips, Crystal Skies

**Author's Note:**

> *This story is from Nikki's POV.

“The portions here are ridiculous,” I remarked, staring down at the absurd amount of food left on my plate in spite of the fact that I was absolutely stuffed. “I really don't think I have room for dessert.”

Pushing my plate away, I decided that I was officially done with dinner. However, Taylor evidently had a different plan in mind, his blue eyes sparkling as he took a drink from his glass of champagne, leaning across the table with a conspiratorial smile.

“But I brought you here because you told me you’ve never had a better banana split. I told you that we should’ve had dessert first,” he said, smirking a little as he sat back to take the last bite of poached salmon.

“I know, I know,” I said. “My eyes are always bigger than my stomach. Maybe we can come back another night just for dessert?”

“I have a better idea,” he spoke up without hesitation, draining his glass as he flagged down our waiter.

“All finished here, sir?”

“Yes. And can we please have the remainder of our meal boxed up, as well as a banana split and bottle of champagne to go?” Taylor asked, flashing a charming smile at the man before relaxing back in his chair.

Although I shook my head, I couldn’t help admiring the way he looked so sure of himself. He was drop dead gorgeous and he knew it, but he wasn’t even all that cocky about it. Instead he merely oozed confidence in a way that made him sexier than any other man I'd ever met.

“Someone's being rather presumptuous about the remainder of the evening,” I teased, giving his leg a gentle nudge beneath the table. “Unless that banana split and champagne aren’t for me… in which case you’re just being the playboy that you are.”

He simply shrugged in response.

"Well, as they say, the players gonna play, play, play, play, play and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate…" he trailed off in a sing-song. 

I finished my own glass of champagne in a thinly veiled attempt to bite back my laughter. 

"You're too much," I said, shaking my head again. 

"No, I’m just enough for you to handle. And that is why you love me," he was quick to respond, shooting me a wink that let me know my evening with him was far from over. 

*** * * * ***

Upon entering the tiny loft we had decided to rent a few months ago, I paused so that he could unzip my dress. The inside of our apartment was a “no clothes zone,” a rule that he had enacted and I certainly was in no position to dispute. 

After the slinky fabric fell to the floor, he took a moment to drink me in, his hands following his hungry gaze that traveled the length of my body.

A shiver of anticipation moved down my spine when he hooked his fingers into my thong and slowly pushed it down. Completely naked, I turned around and began to unbutton his shirt. 

"Darling you're a nightmare dressed like a daydream," I whispered, working his tight jeans down his hips. 

To anyone else, it might have seemed strange (and even perhaps a bit juvenile) for us to quote Taylor Swift as if her lyrics held some sort of deep, personal meaning. But to us, they _did_.

The first time he had taken me, staking his claim on me in the unlikeliest but perhaps the most appropriate of settings, one of her songs had been playing in the background. Ever since then, it was impossible not to grow unbearably hot every time he sang one of her songs. And when he decided to have the band cover her latest hit at a show one night, while I watched from side-stage? I had fucked him six ways to Sunday and then some. 

Over time, I came to associate her music with the pleasure that only he could give me. And Taylor took great pleasure in reminding me of just where I belonged. 

Once he was completely unclothed, he wrapped both arms around me and pulled me against him, his blue eyes burning into mine with an almost palpable intensity. 

"Dessert is going to melt," I whispered, my body burning under his gaze. 

I ran my fingers through his chest hair, catching his necklace beneath my nail and twisting it back and forth. I could feel him growing harder against me and I was already more than ready for him. 

“We can’t have that, now can we?” he murmured, leaning in even closer so that his lips brushed ever so lightly against my own before he drew away.

He was such a fucking tease, and he knew it. But he also knew that was one of the things I loved most about him. 

As he sauntered to the counter to retrieve our to-go bag, I marveled at the sight of his naked body. The muscles in his arms and back rippled as he moved, his slim hips were just as enticing bare as they were in his tight jeans, and his delectable ass was perfectly rounded. I wanted to throw him down right then and there and ride him hard, but I knew he was in control when we were alone. He got off on the control, and frankly, so did I. 

After popping the cork on the bottle of champagne, he brought both it and the styrofoam carton containing our dessert over to the couch, motioning for me to join him. 

"You look like a man on a mission," I observed, lowering myself to the leather seat and crossing my legs. 

When he sat down beside me, I placed my hand on his thigh, finding it physically impossible not to touch him in some way when he was so close. I craved him and he knew it, which is exactly why he was making me wait. 

“Oh, believe me, I am,” he replied, snapping open the lid of the container to reveal our after-dinner treat.

My stomach no longer cared that I’d already gorged myself on garlic bread and pasta. The instant I saw that dessert, my mouth began to water. I reached for the maraschino cherry on top of the sundae, but Taylor grabbed my wrist and held it firmly. 

"No. I will feed you."

He then dragged the plastic spoon through the sundae, making sure he collected a decent amount of strawberry and chocolate ice cream before bringing it up to my mouth. But before it had a chance to reach my lips, he purposefully let the ice cream drip onto my chest.

“Oops,” he breathed out as the rivulets of ice cream ran down my body. 

"I should have seen that coming," I gasped, goose flesh rising to the surface of my skin. 

I knew the rules of this game well, and I held still as the confection ran all the way down my body, dipping between my legs. I dug my nails into his thigh as I wrapped my lips around the now empty spoon anyway. I knew how to put on a show just as well as he did. 

He then scooped out a generous portion of caramel sauce and let it cascade down my body alongside the ice cream. Setting the spoon aside, he began his familiar descent, using his mouth to clean up the mess he’d intentionally made.

"Damn, this caramel is sticky," he remarked, swirling his tongue over my nipple several times in succession and causing me to whimper. 

"Yeah? It feels like you're doing a pretty good job removing it.”

"Not good enough," he responded, smiling wickedly before scraping his teeth against my sensitive skin. 

“Oh god,” I cried out, loving the painful pleasure that pulsed through me when he bit down once more, giving my nipple a sharp tug. 

His teeth, tongue, and lips covered what felt like every inch of my body in his quest to devour the dessert from my skin. Every time I tried to touch him, he pinned my wrists down and sank his teeth in even harder. By the time he buried his head between my legs, I was practically convulsing with pleasure. 

"I’m thirsty," he declared huskily, flicking his tongue against my clit. "Be a good girl and get me a drink."

Somehow, I managed to comply, lifting the bottle of champagne from the coffee table and handing it to Taylor without spilling a single drop. I watched as he took a long, deliberate swig, his eyes locked on mine all the while. 

Lowering the bottle, he tipped it toward me and I felt the cold liquid splash against my inner thighs as it trickled down my skin. 

"Not that you needed to taste any better," he said, leaning down to finish what he’d started.

“Tay,” I moaned, arching my hips toward him as he licked away the effervescent droplets. 

He refused to admit it, but he loved it when I used his nickname. I could tell by the way he reacted.

"Come for me and I’ll give you free reign," he promised, pouring more champagne onto my body before lapping it up all too eagerly. 

He reached into the container again, and before I could stop him, I felt the candied cherry somewhere I never expected as he rubbed it playfully against my clit before sliding it into me. I cried out, not only because the intrusion was totally unexpected, but because I wanted more. I wanted _so_ much more.

“Taylor,” I warned, my tone verging on desperate.

"You are in no position to make demands here, baby, but if you tell me you love me I might consider it," he said with a grin, his tongue once again flicking rapidly over my clit. 

“You know I do,” I groaned, nearly coming undone at the sight of his blonde head bobbing before me coupled with the blissful heat of his mouth. 

Suddenly, I felt his tongue slide inside of me and moments later, the cherry was pulled free. The sensation, along with the visual of the bright-red fruit between his perfect lips, was the end of me. Game over.

My cries echoed off the walls as my body shook with pleasure, my legs wrapping around him as I fought against the way he was restraining my wrists. Taylor barely gave me time to recover before coaxing me into a standing position, securing a strong arm around my waist to keep me upright. 

"You need to finish your dessert," he whispered into my ear, pushing me gently onto my knees. 

Glancing up, I found him dangling the ice-cream-covered banana in front of me, his eyes twinkling with an intoxicating mixture of mischief and lust.

"Open up, you pretty little thing."

I readily obliged, parting my lips and allowing him to feed it to me. With every inch of the banana I swallowed, he became even harder, his breathing growing labored as he watched me.

I could feel layers of ice cream, chocolate, and caramel swirling together on my lips, but I didn't part them any further. I knew exactly how Taylor liked it and even if it was only fruit he was feeding me, I had no problem pretending that it was the real thing. 

As it bumped the back of my throat, I relaxed my mouth as much as possible, tilting my head back just enough to take a little more for him. 

“That’s it,” he purred.

My hands now free of their confines, I carefully eased the banana out of my mouth and set it aside. Then, with a knowing smile, I swiped my hand through the melted remains of the dessert at the bottom of the container before wrapping my fist around his erection. 

"Now look what you've done," he said, clicking his tongue at me in mock admonishment. "Clean up your mess."

This was my favorite part—the part where he finally let me please him. We were both so worked up that it didn’t take long for him to begin thrusting against my mouth in earnest, a series of low, raspy moans falling from his lips as I licked up every last trace of chocolate, strawberry, and caramel. 

I loved the way he felt, the way he looked, the way he tasted. From the very first time, it had been almost too easy to grow addicted to him. Falling in love with him had been the opposite of easy, but when it happened, it happened fast and hard. Just the same as he was fucking my mouth. 

"Fuck me, please," I gasped, pulling back to take a breath. 

“You want this?” he questioned, almost as if it were a challenge.

"I _need_ it, Tay. I need _you_. More than anyone. Baby, please," I begged.

I didn’t just speak the words because I knew they were what he wanted to hear; I truly meant them. He made me feel more alive than anyone else ever had. 

Before I knew it, I was on my back and he was as deep inside of me as he could go. I wrapped myself around him in an effort to brace myself and also because I didn't want to let him go. I wanted to become a part of him and live inside all of the feelings that he gave me. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer. You feel too fucking good,” he said, wispy locks of hair spilling into his eyes as he gazed down at me. 

"You're going to make me come again," I gasped, my body tightening around him. 

There were nights when we made love for hours—sweet and slow, drawing it out as long as possible—but this was definitely not one of them. No, our time was short and precious tonight, and I needed to feel him now. I reached the edge right when he toppled over it, using the rhythm of his hips against mine to push me to the breaking point. Sometimes, I honestly believed that being with Taylor would break me, would shatter me into a million little pieces because our love was as explosive as it was passionate. But other times, he was able to convince me that what we had was built to last, no matter how volatile it seemed.

Our lips collided as we both drifted down from the high we had been riding since the moment we’d shed our clothes. When he pulled back, I got lost in the crystal blue of his eyes, shining like the most beautiful sky I had ever seen. 

Tonight was one of those nights where I feared he would break me. I knew he could put me back together if I asked him to, but I hadn’t. I couldn't. No matter how badly he wanted to hear those words from me, I’d never been able to utter them. And this time was no different. 

We held on for as long as we could before getting dressed in silence, knowing that our time together would be over all too soon. 

"Thanks for dinner," I finally spoke up. 

I wondered if he could sense that was but a lame filler line to take the place of what I really wanted to say.

"Thank _you_ for dessert," he replied, fastening the last button on his shirt. 

When we were both fully dressed, I stepped close to him once more and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I hated these moments so much. I tried to make the most of the time we had together and push the pain of having to walk away to the deep recesses of my brain, but it always resurfaced.

Releasing him, I tossed the now empty dessert container into the garbage before gathering my leftover pasta to take home. Just because home was somewhere other than where I wanted to be in that moment, it didn’t mean I couldn’t take my food with me to try to cherish every last morsel of him.

We were quiet as we stepped out into the night, his keys jingling as he locked the door of our secret hideaway and followed me to where our cars were parked. 

“Goodnight, Nikki,” he said, bending down for one last kiss. “When you get home, tell Ike I’ll see him bright and early at the studio tomorrow.” 

“Okay, but you might want to text him to remind him,” I replied, running my fingers against his cheek.

We both knew that I wouldn’t relay his message to my husband, but Taylor left me with nearly the same parting words every time. For as much as I loved him and as much as he wanted me to, I wasn’t ready or able to give up the life that I had built with Isaac—at least not yet. Maybe I never would be. Only time would tell, I supposed. 

Until then, I was destined to fall in love and fall apart every time I was with Taylor. 

And when it came to him, the high was definitely worth the pain.


End file.
